1. Field of Industrial Application
This invention relates to a printer which can print a double-width character with a display controlled by such a microprocessor unit that the double-width character can be displayed.
2. Prior Art
In small-sized printers, liquid-crystal displays are usually used for displayiing data. In many cases, as display sections for each digit are separated from each other on the liquid-crystal displays, the double-width data cannot be indicated as they are. For that reason, there have been developed liquid-crystal displays which are provided with continuous digit display sections so that they can display double-width data. Such displays, however, require character generators for double-width characters and double-width cursors, and therefore require more sophisticated softwares such as programs for controlling them. Thus, the liquid-crystal displays with continuous display sections, which are expensive in themselves, have led to substantial raises in cost as a whole.